


Who Are You Sam Wilson?

by Jeniouis



Series: Who Are You? Series [3]
Category: Avengers (2012), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable!Bruce, Alpha Bruce, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brock is an asshole, Bruce is a great alpha, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Hulkcon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No cheating, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Past Domestic Violence, Romance, Sam Feels, Sam is a wonderful omega, Sex but not smut, Steve and Tony are good bros, Work In Progress, alpha Grandma Wilson, future rape, not sexually anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about this omega that caught his eye, that captured his heart.</p><p>Bruce is left wondering just who this omega was.</p><p>This is a spin-off of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273?view_full_work=true">Who Are You Steve Rogers?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this one. It will be similar to [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273?view_full_work=true) but the style will be different.
> 
> Can be read stand-alone.
> 
> I do not own these characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :)

Two Years Ago

Bruce stood in the hallway of SHIELD HQ looking at the most beautiful omega he has ever seen. Well, he guess that Steve was a beautiful omega too but he there was something about this omega that caught his eye, that captured his heart.

There was just something about his brown skin, his plump limps, his adorable smile, his true, gorgeous brown eyes that made Bruce just want to go over to him and kiss him.

But he was a claimed omega, a bonded omega; Bruce could smell his delicious yet unavailable scent from down the hall. And he was also pregnant; Bruce could smell that too. That was probably for the best because Bruce had so many unresolved issues right now, he didn't think that he needed to be in a relationship just yet.

The omega glanced down the hallway at him; their eyes met and the omega gave Bruce a sweet smile and waved at him before turning around and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Bruce is left wondering just who that omega was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a new secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one will not be updated on a daily basis but I will try to upload it weekly.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Oh and I've never seen the Incredible Hulk movie or whatever it was called so none of those events happened.

Three Months Later

Bruce was in his lab working when the smell hit him. That same delicious smell from months ago when he saw that omega. Had there been something suddenly available in his scent, Bruce would have gone out to the hall to catch a glimpse of him. Though, he wouldn't have talked to him; superhero and all, Bruce was still very shy.

But the scent lingered and it seemed to be getting closer. Bruce looked up to find that same black, handsome omega from before waltz nervously into the entry of his lab.

"Hi. Are you Mister Banner?" The omega called out shyly and Bruce nodded, putting down his things and walking over to the omega and up close the darling was even more attractive. "Hi, I'm Sam Wilson, Your new assigned assistant.” The omega, Sam, said smiling a beautiful smile.

Bruce smiled back, “But you’re pregnant. Who sent a pregnant omega to work in a science lab?” Bruce said looking down at Sam’s small baby bump.

Sam’s smile faltered but only a little. “Well, it was really the only position open and… I really can’t afford to go on maternity leave.” Sam said putting a hand over his pregnant belly in a… protective manner?

To Bruce that didn’t make much sense because omegas were paid on maternity leave so something else must be going on in the background and Bruce was feeling this unnerving, unyielding drive to protect this omega. Why, he didn’t know. Maybe it was his infatuation. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was something else.

“Okay, well I’m not going to have you working in the lab but you could be my secretary of sorts. I hate to send omegas back fifty years but it’s the only thing that’s safe for you right now.” Bruce explained as he started walking and motioned for Sam to follow.

Sam chuckled. “It’s alright. It’s actually a nice change. I’m a field agent, which is great but the rush can be too much sometimes. Especially when you have someone else to look out for.”

Bruce nodded understandingly, “I can imagine. This is my office.” Bruce said as he came to a big room that was extremely messy, papers where everywhere. “Sorry for the mess.” Bruce said shyly. Sam walked with the most adorable shocked expression ever and immediately starting picking some papers up on the table beside him and organizing them then suddenly stopped.

“Oh sorry. I kind of have this OCD thing going on. I can leave the way it is if you want.” Sam said but his fingers were literally twitching with the desire to continue tidying. It reminded Bruce of the first time Steve saw his office, he did the same exact thing.

“No, no, you can do whatever you want. I’m not requiring you to clean it but if you want to it would be a great help. But I want to show you your office first.” Bruce said. Sam nodded happily and grabbed a stack of papers to take with him. The secretary’s office was joined to Bruce’s office and had an adjacent door. No one has worked in it since Bruce had started working for SHIELD so it was already clean. Upon seeing that Sam let out a sigh of relief and Bruce laughed. “I’ve never had a secretary while working at SHIELD so it’s all clean and never used. How long are you going to be working for me?”

“Six to seven months.” Sam answered, looking down at his stomach happily. The first thought that came to Bruce’s mind was ‘beautiful’ but thank God he kept it a thought. “I’m three months pregnant. I’ll probably take an extra month off though before I go back out into the field.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Bruce said with a kind smile. “So this office is yours until then. You can do whatever you want with it, you can put whatever you want to put in here. You can put a piñata up in here if it makes your heart merry. I won’t be coming in unless I have to and I probably won’t hire another secretary after you leave.”

Sam nodded as he walked in and sat down at the desk, placing the papers on the desk top and looking around the spacious room. “Okay, sounds like a good deal. You sure you want to give me free reign though. I’m an omega; I can totally deck this place out in an hour flat.” Sam said and Bruce could practically hear all the interior designing thoughts running through his mind.

Bruce laughed, “Yeah, go for it. I will actually like to see what you come up with.”

Three Hours Later

Sam called Bruce into his office because a one General Ross was there to meet him. Bruce rolled his eyes and thought about just ditching the man but then that would leave the imbecile alone with Sam and nobody deserved that cruel and unusual punishment.

When Bruce walked into Sam’s office his jaw dropped. EVERYTHING was changed: the walls, the desk, the carpet, the damn ceiling fan. And it was themed, a light tan, modern, urbanized type of theme that just screamed Sam. He had also added a microwave, mini fridge, and a television set complete with an Xbox Kinetic.

Completely ignoring Ross, Bruce asked, “How the hell?” He gestured around the room. “In three hours.” Sam laughed.

“It didn’t take much. Just some old stuff I had around the house.” Sam said, smiling that wonderful smile.

“You have got to meet Steve.” Bruce said because this was something that he would do.

“I think I have. He keeps running circles around me.” Sam said with a faux miffed expression and Bruce chuckled. Ross coughed from the corner he was standing in and Bruce rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come into his office –that was a lot cleaner than what it had been earlier. The general was talking about some new gamma ray project that the army wanted that Bruce was going to decline just because he doesn’t like Ross and he wasn’t really listen to the man anyway. He was too busy thinking about his new secretary and his great smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday cakes, oblivion and asshole alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd note: Sire’s name = maiden name.
> 
> Also, I mention a cake in here and I hyperlinked the picture and recipe if you're interested. lol.

“Hey Bruce.” Sam said excitedly as he walked into Bruce’s now spotless office carrying a big, plastic container in his hands. Sam had been working for Bruce for about a month and Bruce was definitely enjoyed having him around; the omega was everything he thought he would be: funny, sweet, moral. Bruce always thought he and Steve would get along famously.

“Hey Sam.” Bruce greeted him back, looking up from his equations. “Whacha got there?”

“Your birthday cake.” Sam said as he removed the covering to reveal the most delicious [Chocoberry Torte](http://images.media-allrecipes.com/userphotos/250x250/00/23/91/239198.jpg) he has ever seen.

“Oh my God, that looks amazing. How did you know what my favorite cake was? How did you know it was my birthday?” Bruce asked in shock.

Sam shrugged. “I’m a spy. I can find anything.” Sam said as he started to cut the cake.

“So my Facebook then.” Bruce said and Sam laughed.

“Just rain on my parade why don’t you.” Sam said as he put a huge piece on a plate and handed it to Bruce. “I found this [recipe](http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Chocoberry-Torte/Detail.aspx?prop24=hn_slide1_Chocoberry-Torte&evt19=1) online because I had never heard of it before, so I hope it’s good.” Good was an understatement; it was amazing, the most delicious thing Bruce has ever eaten. Like his mouth was having an orgasm.

“This is amazing. Really, the best cake I’ve ever eaten and thank you for baking me a cake. I really appreciate this.” Bruce said and Sam smiled at him.

“It’s no problem mister Banner. Thank you for being an amazing boss.” Sam said and either Bruce is losing his mind (probably) or for just a split second, Sam peeked over to Bruce through his lashed, a flirty gesture from an omega. But as soon as it happened, it was over. “Got any big plans for today?” Sam asked.

Bruce snapped out of his shock, “No not really.”

~

The Next Day

“Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw?” Tony asked him over the phone. “I mean, I keep thinking that I see the same thing from Steve but then he argues with me.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Steve does flirt with you. Well he tries, you just happen to be an asshole who argues with **him**. And I think I saw what I thought I saw.”

Tony was quiet for a moment. “Does he really try to flirt with me?”

“Yes Tony he does. And if you would get your head out of your ass for a moment you would notice that when you flirt with him, he doesn’t blush and run from you anymore. He actually flirts back.”

“Really?!” Tony nearly yelled in excitement.

“Yes, and now I see that you are obviously the wrong person to talk to about this. You are stupidly oblivious.”

“Hey, excuse me, Genius, playboy over here. I’ve just never dealt with an omega before.”

“Exactly. So I’m going to find someone who has. Bye.”

“Wait. Talk to Steve. He ought to know.” Tony suggested. Bruce thought about it for a moment. it wasn’t like Sam knew Steve so he wouldn’t end up getting embarrassed. Not that Steve would embarrass him anyway.

“Yeah, I think I’ma do that. See ya later Tony.”

 “Hey Bruce?” Sam said from his office door way and Bruce nearly Hulked out from the shock, hoping to God Sam hadn’t heard his conversation.

“Yeah, hey Sam. What’s up?” Bruce said shyly.

“My alpha is dropping later today.  I was wondering if you would like to meet him.” Sam said casually. So Bruce guessed that maybe he didn’t hear it.

“Yeah that would be great.” Bruce said with a smile.

~

Bruce was firmly not impressed when he meets Brock. And it’s not just jealousy either. Really it isn’t. Okay, it may be just a little. But he still just doesn’t get a good vibe from the guy.

“Hey Bruce, this is my alpha, Brock Rumlow.” Sam said in a… careful manner and Bruce is a little confused for a second before he gets it. When Sam introduced himself to Bruce he said that his last name was Wilson, not Rumlow. Which is odd for an omega to go by what Bruce assumes is his sire’s name but Bruce tried not to think too much about it.

“Hi Mister Rumlow, how are you?” Bruce said kindly and the alpha grinned at him.

“Call me Brock. I’m doing great. What else can I be when I’m married to this dove?” Brock said and he kissed Sam’s cheek. The omega smiled shyly and didn’t look the least bit comfortable. Bruce smiled at them kindly.

“I can imagine.” Bruce said simply, incase this was Brock’s way of trying to see if Sam and him were more than what they seemed. And they weren’t. No matter how much Bruce wished they were.

“So what does my darling do around here anyway? This place looks dangerous. I don’t want my dove to get hurt.” Brock said seemingly sincere but Sam’s brief quirked eyebrow made Bruce second guess.

“He’s my secretary. I can show him your office if you want me to.” Bruce said to Sam because he felt uncomfortable with talking about him as if he wasn’t even standing there. Brock raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam whom only nodded. “Okay, well its right over here.” Bruce said leading the way.

Brock stuck around for a while talking with Bruce. A long while. A lot longer than what Bruce wanted him to. But he was his employee’s husband so Bruce didn’t nicely shove him out the door like he would someone else. He played nice.

The thing that bugged Bruce the most was that Sam looked uncomfortable and uneasy, like he wanted Brock to just go away too. And he didn’t talk, only if Brock asked him a question specifically. And he never stood beside Brock like Bruce has seen with most Alpha/Omega couples; Sam was always at least a step behind Brock.

Bruce nearly jumped for joy when Brock finally left.

“Does he treat you alright?” Bruce asked as he watched Brock’s receding back. Then thought that maybe he should have waited until he _knew_ Brock was out of earshot but he couldn’t shake the asshole vibe he got from the guy. Or was that jealousy?

Sam didn’t answer right away, he shuffled on his feet before he shrugged. “You see how he was doting over me.” Sam said, strategically not answering the question. “So are you courting anyone?”

“Naw, I’m far too busy for courting. Plus, I’m _always_ in a crisis situation.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you not working and not in a crisis situation plenty of times when you could have been taking some nice omega out on a date.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true but… I guess I have a hard time finding omegas who are interested.”

Sam gave him a disbelieving look, “I think you have a hard time not being shy.” Bruce blushed and looked away. Sam chuckled. “Does the Hulk blush like that?”

Bruce laughed. “I don’t know. He’s never really in a blushing situation.” Sam laughed. “But just in case something aren’t as they seem. You can always call me if you need me.” Bruce said sincerely and Sam nodded.

“Okay Bruce. Thank you. That means a lot.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The average day in the Rumlow residence.

“I told you we weren’t having an affair.” Sam said softly as he backed away from Brock who was inching closer and closer to him. “You said you wanted to meet him so I let you meet him. We’re not having an affair. You would be able to smell it on me.”

Brock grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the wall, throwing every dominating pheromone he could at him, “You think I believe you? You ain’t nothing but a slut, a stupid lying slut.”

“I swear Brock, baby. I’m telling you the truth.” Sam pleaded; he didn’t want to fight with Brock, not while he was pregnant.

Brock backhanded him, “What did I tell you, you stupid whore!” Sam didn’t say anything at first, he was too afraid and Brock hit him again. “What did I tell you!”

“Not to speak unless you told me to.” Sam said quietly, trying his best not to cry but he was so scared.

“Exactly but here you are opening you’re mouth.” Brock said and he pressed his body up against Brock’s, making Sam feel trapped. “I’m not even sure that bastard in your stomach is mine. If I find out you’ve been stepping out of me I swear, I’m going to get it out of you.”

Sam shot his eyes up at him in fear, “No, no Brock please don’t. I swear it’s yours; I swear.” Sam pleaded and Brock hit him again but this time with a closed fist and it knocked Sam to the floor and then Brock kicked him in the stomach. Sam was so grateful that he had his arms around his waist when he did.

“I swear to god you’re just so stupid. Don’t look me in the eye and don’t talk unless you’re spoken to. How fucking hard is that to follow!” Brock barked at him as reached for him again but Sam kicked him in the stomach and knocked him back. Sam got up and tried to run away but Brock grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back and punched him back to the ground. “You bitch. You actually kicked me, have you lost your mind. Get on your fucking knees! NOW!” Brock barked. Sam did and punched him in the cock when Brock got close enough. That sent the alpha falling to the floor in pain and Sam got up and made a run for it.

Sam got to his car and drove off thankful that he didn’t see Brock’s car drive after his. He drove up to the house he always drove up to when Brock beat him like this; it was the only place he felt safe. Sam cut the car off and just sat there for a while, trying to get his shit together.

He hated this. He hated being so weak. He hated not being able to defend himself.

Sam looked in his rear-view mirror and groaned. He was so bruised and he knew she would be able to tell the minute he walked in the door but Sam still tried to put on a smile and got out the car and walked into the house.

“Grandma, hey it’s me Sam.” He called out as he walked in.

“Sammy, baby. I’m in the kitchen. What’s wrong?” She said immediately as she called out.

Sam stopped and sighed before he walked in. “Nothing grandma. Whatcha cooking?” He tried to deflect but she turned around and when she saw him she froze; he could smell her safe-mode pheromones start to fill the room. “Grandma, it’s not as bad as it looks.” He said quietly.

Of course she wasn’t fazed, “No, he shouldn’t hit you like this. Sit down.” She said as she left the room. Sam sighed as he sat, burying his head in his hands. Before long she returned with a first aid kit and started tending his wounds. “You’re parent would be so hurt Samuel. You are too precious to be someone’s punching bag.”

 _“You ain’t nothing but a slut, a stupid lying slut.”_ Sam heard Brock growl in the back of his mind.

“I guess.” He said quietly and she raised his chin so he could look at her.

“You are. You’re my wonderful grandbaby. And if I ever get my hands on him, he’s going to know that too.” She said, a hundred percent serious. Sam chuckled sadly and hugged her waist, crying. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s alright now. You’re safe here and you can stay for as long as you need to. You know that right?” Sam nodded. “Good. It’s also not good for my great-grand baby you’re carrying there. Have you eaten? You seem smaller than when I last saw you.”

“You saw me yesterday grandma.” Sam said trying to decide whether he should tell her about Brock’s threat to abort his child or if he should just take it idly. “But I am hungry.”

She smiled and patted his cheek, “Good, I’m making your favorite.” She said as she turned to fix him a plate. Sam sighed and leaned back in here chair. He figured knowing her grandson was being abused by his alpha was enough stress on her already and he didn’t want to worry her any more than what he had to.

~

Sam couldn’t sleep. He laid in his grandma’s guest bedroom tossing and turning. Brock kept calling him but he would ignore it for now hoping his alpha would be in a better mood tomorrow morning.

_“But just in case somethings aren’t as they seem. You can always call me if you need me.” Bruce said sincerely._

Sam kept hearing those words over and over again in his head and he grabbed his phone to call him but then…

_“You ain’t nothing but a slut, a stupid lying slut.” Brock growled. “What did I tell you, you stupid whore!”_

Sam wished that he didn’t believe those words but Brock had yelled them at him so many times that he couldn’t bear to even look at himself in a mirror.

He put a hand over his stomach, rubbing it lovingly. He wished his baby wouldn’t have to be born in this situation. He wished he could give him so much more. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock comes by Sam's office.

“Okay grandma, I’m heading out.” Sam called out the next morning as he tried to sneak out the door but when he came down the hall his grandmother was already standing in front of the door.

“Samuel, you don’t have to go back to him.” She said and she looked so worried.

“Grandma.” Sam said as he walked up to her. “I have to go to work.”

“I’m sure but you’re going to back after your shift. I know you are, you always do and you don’t have to. You can stay here where you’re safe.” She said so hopeful and sad.

“Grandma, I can’t just live on you. Neither of us can afford that and… he wouldn’t be that bad if I would just do what he-” He cut off when he saw her horrified look.

“Do what he wants?! Samuel you are not some sort of dog. You are a human being with your own mind and have every right to use it. Your parents would be so hurt. It hurts me to see you bruised the way are.” She said, with desperation and pain in her voice. Sam sighed and looked down. He didn’t want to go back but how could he explain to his grandmother that Brock was all he was good for. How could he tell her that he didn’t deserve anything better when she loved him so much? “No, no, no, don’t go thinking you’re worthless because you’re not. You used to have confidence and he took that from you. Just come back home to me when you get off of work today.” She pleaded.

Sam looked down and thought about it. He would _have_ to go back at some point because Brock was the sire of his child after all and he just couldn’t afford to live on his own but he come back to his grandmother for one more night. Brock would be mad as hell when he finally did go back home but he was always angry with Sam for some reason or the other so Sam was going to try and not worry about it for now. Especially since he knew Brock wouldn’t come to his grandmother’s house looking for him. He tried it once. ONCE.

“Okay grandma, I’ll come back.” Sam relented and she looked up at him searching his face.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I’ll come straight here after work.” Sam said and she beamed and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her cheek then walked out the door, hoping to God that Brock won’t come by his office today.

~*~*~*~

“Hey babe can I speak to you?” Brock said from Sam’s office door.

“Yeah” Sam said quietly and he walked out to the entry of the lab where Bruce could see them in case Brock wanted to get nasty.

“Listen baby, you know I’m sorry for losing my temper. I just love you so much-”

“You love me so much that you hit me?!” Sam interrupted; glaring at Brock then immediately regretted it. Having spent most of the day with Bruce, who treated him like a fucking human being, he forgot Brock’s rules. He did, however, remember the consequences of breaking them.

Brock scoffed and reached out to rub his cheek. “Darling, I hit you because you so easily forget how to respect me. What are the two rules?” Brock said grimly yet low and Sam knew it was because he didn’t want Bruce to hear.

“To speak only when spoken to and to never look you in the eyes.” Sam said and he found his mind drifting to Bruce, wondering if he would treat him like Brock did, wondered if he would hit him and beat him like Brock did.

“Are you listening?” Brock said and Sam blinked and looked up at him then immediately down-casted his eyes, shrugging. Brock grabbed his arm so tight Sam thought it would break for a moment. “I said I better find your worthless ass at home when I get off today.”

“Brock I-”

“Is everything alright here?” Bruce said and Sam’s not even sure when he appeared but Brock nearly jumped through the roof and seeing that shocked and scared look on his face was deeply satisfying.

“No, no man nothing is wrong here. I was just talking with my little dove.” Brock said shyly and he leaned in to kiss Sam on the cheek but Sam flinched and leaned away from him. Brock chuckled shyly. “Well I’ll see you when you get home love.” Brock said and he left.

“Sam, are you alright?” Bruce asked and he sounded so sincere.

Sam wanted to tell him the truth; he wanted to tell Bruce that Brock treated him like shit but when he opened his mouth all he said was, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Bruce rubbed his cheek gently. “Are you sure? You don’t have to be afraid to tell me if it isn’t. I can help you if you need it.” Bruce said raw and honestly.

Sam looked away and restrained himself from crying, “I’m alright. Everything is fine. But thank you, I’ll remember that.” Sam said and Bruce nodded though he didn’t think Bruce believe him.

“Okay, good. You’re too precious to be abused.” Bruce said and then his face turned a bright red. “I’m not trying to come on to you. I just meant that you’re a great omega, really special. You deserve someone that would treat you right and take care of you. You wanna grab some lunch?”

Sam laughed and nodded. “I would love to.”

~*~*~*~

Sam sat at the red light debating on what he should do. Turning right would take him home but turning left would take him to his grandmothers. He thought about his options for a long time, so long that the person behind him hunked when he didn’t move when the light turned green.

He took a deep breath and turned left, he couldn’t leave his grandmother hanging after he _promised_ her. And he was so glad that he did. She beamed when he came through the door, especially happy that she didn’t see any new bruises on him. Seeing his grandmother happy like that made his decision worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to Bruce when he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things like rubbing an omegas cheek and holding them are a comfort to them and not necessarily revolving around sex. Usually it’s not. So most of the time Bruce is trying to comfort Sam not come on to him. Just in case some were reading it as something else.
> 
> Getting claimed before marriage is synonymous to sleeping with someone before marriage. Could been seen as something looked down upon depending on the person.

Two Weeks Later

Bruce woke up to his cell phone ringing. He groaned, glancing at the clock that read two-thirty A.M. before flipping over on the mattress, so he could reach the end table, stretching his arm out for his phone.

“Hello?” He said groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

“Hey Bruce, this is Sam.” The voice over the phone said quiet and scared.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Bruce said as he sat up.

“Umm, nothing it’s just… can you come get me.” And the poor thing sounded so terrified.

“Yeah, of course. Where are you?” Bruce said, already getting up and putting on some clothes.

~

“Sam you need to go to a hospital.” Bruce said as he disinfected a cut on Sam’s cheek and started stitching it. Bruce had several degrees and he was well qualified as a medical doctor; he just didn’t have the resources in his apartment to take care of Sam like he needed to. But Sam starts trembling and he shakes his head.

“No, they’ll ask too many questions. It’s not even that bad this time.” Sam said and Bruce sighed.

“So it’s been worse than these. He’s beaten you worse than this.” Bruce said and he can himself start to go safe mode.

Sam looked away, “He wasn’t like this when we first started. He was kind and gentle… Well I thought he was. I was so young back then and I didn’t know the signs.” Sam winces when Bruce gently pressed down on his side.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you, just making sure nothings broken.” Bruce said as he started wrapping tape around Sam’s chest. “How did you two meet, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“No I don’t mind. I met him at college and I went to college when I was sixteen. I was a freshman and he was a second-year senior. My parents had just died in a car crash and I remember feeling so alone. So Brock was there for me and helped me get through it. We bonded when I was seventeen and he somehow convinced me to let him claim me. That’s when he started to get bossy and… he started saying thing, calling me ugly and stupid and… By the time he started hitting me, my self-esteem was so low that I didn’t even do anything about it. Everything got worse when we were married. I didn’t want to get married but he got so violent and I just did. I was only eighteen by then.”

“How old are you now?” Bruce asked as he pressed his hand around Sam’s baby bump, making the child was alright and he was.

“Twenty-six, so we’ve been married for eight years and I’ve hated every one of them.” Sam said bitterly.

“You can leave him.” Bruce said and Sam scoffed.

“Like Brock would let me go. He’s violent and crazy. Plus, I’ve never had to be on my own. I don’t know if I could even survive on my own. And we’re going to have a baby. I can’t just keep my son away from his sire.” Sam said and Bruce shrugged.

“If he’s violent with you then how will he treat your son?” Bruce said and Sam sighed.

“I know, but the kid is going to need some sort of alpha in his life especially since he’s an alpha. Maybe Brock will change when I have my baby.” Sam said hopefully, so hopefully that it broke Bruce’s heart.

“There are other, great alphas in the world.” Bruce said instead of the ‘I would gladly be the alpha you need’ that almost slipped past his lips. “Do you love Brock?”

Sam stayed quiet for a moment. “I don’t think so. Not anymore. I used to but he just… Like my claim is even fading and he blames me for that. He keeps saying that I’m cheating.”

Bruce looked at the nape of Sam’s shoulder and Brock’s claim was indeed fading. Brock must be one hell of an asshole if his claim is fading. It was almost unheard of.

“I highly doubt that. You seem too loyal.” Bruce said because he knew it was true.

“Yeah, stupidly so.”

“No, one day you might meet an alpha who’s worth your loyalty.” Bruce said, hoping to God he didn’t sound desperate. Sam looked up, meeting his eyes and smiled.

“I hope so. Thanks you Bruce for taking care of me like this and listening.” Sam said sincerely.

Bruce smiled and rubbed his cheek, the non-cut one. “I wish you would leave him; you are too precious to be abused like this.”

Sam chuckled sadly and looked down again, “You sound like my grandma. She’s who I usually go to but she’s seen me hurt so much… I used to believe that I was worth something but now I just…” Bruce hugged Sam when he trailed off, holding him in his arms. “If you keep being gentle like this, I’m going to cry.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Bruce said as he started stroking his back. “It’s alright. You’re safe here. And you can stay here for as long as you need to.” Sam nodded.

“I know.”

~

Bruce and Sam were watching a movie when Sam fell asleep on Bruce’s chest. The alpha smiled; Sam had already told Bruce that it was hard for him to sleep so Bruce figured he felt relaxed enough. Bruce turned the TV off and moved to get up and grab Sam a blanket and pillow but Sam stirred a little.

“Don’t go.” He said sleepily and cuddled up in Bruce’s embrace when he wrapped his arms around Sam.

“Okay” Bruce said as he maneuvered their bodies into a comfortable position and leaned back against the couch pillows.

“Thank you.” Sam said before he dozed back into a deep sleep.

Bruce smiled, stroking his back, wishing he could just beat the hell out of Brock. Sam was such a sweet guy; he didn’t deserve being treat the way Brock treated him.

Bruce watched Sam sleep for a moment -it was so adorable- before he leaned back and went to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce talks to Steve.

“Bruce, you **cleaned** your office!? Oh my God, I am so proud of you.” Steve teased when he walked into Bruce’s office and plopped down into one of his office chairs. “I think you deserve a reward really.”

“Oh ha ha, no I did not clean my office. My secretary did. Though he didn’t have to but it looks nice doesn’t it.” Bruce said as put some of paperwork into the brand new filing cabinets Sam ordered for him.

“I’ll say. Is the secretary the omega you were talking about on the phone?” Steve said with a wide, knowing smile. Bruce rolled his eyes jokingly, shrugging

“Yeah, I thought I caught him flirting with me but I think I read too much into it.” Bruce said as he continued to put his documents away, wondering why he never thought of this before

“What did he do?” Steve asked, playing with a bobble of the Hulk Sam bought for him. Bruce smiled fondly at the thought of Sam.

“Well on my birthday he baked me a cake-” Bruce started but Steve cut him off.

“Yeah he’s flirting with you.” Steve said immediately and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“That’s not flirting; he’s just baked me a cake.” Bruce insisted, catching an unfinished equation he had on the white board in his room. Earlier it had been in the early process but now it was half finished. Bruce didn't remember doing it but then who would. Unless Sam is a lot more intelligent than what he let on.

“Bruce, have I ever baked you a cake?” Steve asked with a quirked eyebrow. Bruce rolled his eyes and nodded, moving to the other side of the desk and sitting on it beside Steve.

“Yeah, at my birthday party just two weeksago. Have you already forgotten?” Bruce said.

“That was a birthday _party_ that everyone took part in planning. Baking something for just the two of us would be flirting.” Steve said as if that was the most legit thing. And to an omega it probably was.

“He said it’s because I was a good boss.” Bruce said going back to putting away some moer paperwork and Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Alphas are so oblivious. What else did he do?” Steve asked.

“Well, when I thanked him for the cake, I thought I saw him look at me through his lashes but it was only for a split second so I’m thinking I didn’t see it.” Bruce said, smiling fondly at the memory.

“I’m thinking you did. He’s flirting with you. Is he cute?” Steve asked standing because Bruce was done putting things away and they were going to catch some lunch.

“He’s beautiful. But I really don’t think he’s flirting with me.”

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re a total catch.” Steve said and Bruce blushed.

“Thanks but…he may or may not be married, bonded, claimed, and pregnant.” Bruce said quickly. “So do you want to stop by that-” Bruce said trying to walk out the door but Steve stopped him.

“No, no, no, wait. What?! He’s involved. Then why is he flirting with you. Don’t let him use you.” Steve said sternly and Bruce could smell the pheromones every omega denied having. The alpha sighed and walked into the hall with Steve beside him.

“You’re going safe mode.” Bruce tried to deflect.

“Omegas don’t go safe mode but don’t change the subject; if he doesn’t want to be married he should go through the process of getting a divorce before he starts flirting.” Steve said looking at Bruce with worry.

“Omegas do go into safe mode. You do it all the time in battle but I know but I don’t think it’s that easy with him.” Bruce said as he opened his car door and got in. “Can you drive?” He asked suddenly when Steve got in because he noticed that Steve never drove.

“Oh, yeah but I kind of got my licenses revoked.” Steve said shyly and Bruce stared at him in shock.

“How did you get your licenses revoked? Did they realize you were Captain America?” Bruce said as he turned the car on and pulled out the driveway.

“Yeah, but I kind of had four accidents in one month so…" Steve said fidgeting a little. "But enough about me, what do you mean it’s not that easy with him?”

“That’s like an accident a week.” Bruce said still dazed that Captain America was obviously not a very good driver.

“Forget that, what’s not easy with your secretary.” Steve repeated, squirming a little in his seat.

“Well…His alpha is a complete douche.” Bruce said.

“Are you sure you aren’t just jealous?” Steve said immediately with a suspicious look and Bruce sighed.

“No, He’s very, what’s the word, abusive. Like, he hits him.” Bruce said and Steve gasped.

“Well, that changes everything. How do you know he hits him?” Steve asked as Bruce drove up McDonalds, parking the car.

“Well…he called me last night to pick him up and…he was so beat up and bloody. Like this asshole did a number on him.” Bruce said as he got out the car with Steve following suit.

“Wow, why doesn’t he leave?”

“He’s pregnant and wants the sire to be a part of their child’s life but if his alpha hits him, I wonder would he hit the child too.”

Steve nodded, “Right. Well, omegas lean toward those who take care of them. If you continue to be a great alpha, he’ll probably leave him one day.” Steve said. They went through the line and ordered. Bruce was once again astonished by how much Steve could eat. He had never seen an omega eat as much as Steve. When they were through ordering Bruce paid despite Steve's objection because just friends and all it was the polite thing for an alpha to do. And Bruce made enough that he could. Now had that been three years ago...

“One day? That could be ten years from now.” Bruce said with a hopeless sigh. He didn’t really believe that Sam was going to leave Brock anytime soon.

“And one day could be today. You never know.” Steve said hopefully.

“Are all omegas hopeful like you?” Bruce asked and Steve laughed.

“No, there are lots of pessimistic omegas.”

“Oh by the way, Tony is crazy about you.” Bruce said suddenly and Steve chocked on the pop he was drinking.

“W-what?!” He sputtered, still choking.

“He’s crazy about you. We talked about it.” Bruce said with a smirk. Tony was going to kill him when he found out Bruce told Steve that. That or irritate him until the other guy comes out.

“He talks about me.” Steve said smiling and Bruce nodded.

“You didn’t know he liked you.” Bruce said and Steve shook his head happily.

“So, who’s the oblivious one now?” Bruce said victoriously and Steve glared at him.

~*~*~*~

One Hour Later

“You left Brock?” Bruce said in disbelief and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, we’re separated for now. I’m staying with my grandmother for a moment until I might be able to get on my feet.” Sam said. Apparently Steve was right.

“Okay, I don’t want him coming here to bug you. I can put a security lock on the door so that he won’t be allowed to come in.” Bruce said, feeling himself go safe mode and Sam sighed in relief.

“Yeah, that would be a great help. Thank you Bruce.” Sam said gratefully but he seemed nervous.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s okay.” Bruce said rubbing his cheek and Sam leaned into his touch.

“You’re so gentle.” Sam said and Bruce smiled.

Bruce looked at him; Sam was so scared, even with leaving Brock, and all Bruce wanted to do was comfort him.

Well, that’s how he’s going to justify his lips crashing against Sam’s and the omega kissed him back just as passionately but something about it just didn’t seem right. He felt almost like he was taking advantage of him.

“Wait, wait.” Bruce said as he begrudgingly pulled back from Sam and the omega looked up at him in surprise and just a hint of hurt. “No, I want you. I really do but… I think you’re still very vulnerable right now.”

Sam stared at him for a moment before he nodded, “You’re probably right.”

“Yeah but just… don’t go back. You’re precious to be hit the way he would hit you.” Bruce said. “And I think the best way for you to find that out would be to find your self-confidence again. I think you need some time to be on your own to find it though.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, that’s… thank you for not using me.” Sam said sincerely.

“I would never use you.” Bruce said just as honest and he hugged Sam. “I’m just glad you left.”

“I am too.” Sam said but it wasn’t sure.

Bruce had the very sneaky suspicion that Sam would end up going back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets back together with Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in this chapter.

Sam had been doing good. He hadn’t been contact with Brock since he left him. The alpha had kept blowing up his phone so Sam changed the number. Brock also kept trying to catch him at work but Bruce was always around to protect him. Sam stayed with his grandmother, coming home to her every night for the past three months. Money was getting tight but he figured that he would be able to manage until he gave birth. Then when he went back to being a field he would be given a higher pay. Though the further along Sam got in his pregnancy the more he wished his son could have his sire in his life. Or _a_ sire really. But he was firmly determined to not go back to Brock. It wouldn’t be healthy for him or his baby.

So that’s not why he was standing in his old house staring at an extremely pissed Brock who was glaring back at him. He had to drop by to grab some things that he really, extremely needed. When he came in Brock wasn’t home but he came back just as Sam was about to leave. Sam mentally berated himself for coming alone but he figured he could just quickly drop by after work because Brock should have still been working but he obviously wasn’t.

“Well hey there darling, decided to come back.” Brock said grimly as he moved towards Sam but the omega darted out the way, trying to think of which exit was the closest. But Brock was standing in front of the front door and he would certainly catch Sam before he could reach the back door since the omega was so easily tired now.

“No Brock, I’m not coming back. I just needed a few things. Now let me leave!” Sam said trying for forceful but he was so scared his voice was shaky. Brock smirked, obviously catching the fear in his voice, in his scent.

 “You just got home baby and you won’t to leave already. I’m going to have to say no.” Brock said as he moved toward Sam again and this time Sam wasn’t quick enough. Brock grabbed his arm.

“Brock please, just let me go. Just leave me alone.” Sam begged but Brock only laughed in his face and dragged him into what used to be their bedroom and threw him on the bed. “Brock, what are you doing? Just let me leave.” Sam pleaded, hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it was going. But Brock only slapped him.

“You are **my** bitch. I own you. And since you’ve seem to forget that, I’m going to have to remind you.” Brock growled as he climbed on top of Sam.

Sam didn’t fight him, couldn’t fight him. He was way too exhausted and scared to do anything other than take it. Though taking it seemed to be tearing him apart. Brock overpowering him like this made him feel useless and weak. Sam didn’t even know if he should be feeling that way because Brock was his husband. They have slept together countless times but this time it felt wrong.

“See, I own you. Don’t you ever fucking forget that again! Now go fix dinner!” Brock growled at the omega when he was through. Sam felt violated. Sam felt used, like he was nothing more than a sex toy. He knew Brock didn’t respect him but he never though he would take it that far. It put a whole new fear of Brock in Sam as he scrambled out of the bed. He didn’t go to the kitchen though; he went to the bathroom to take a shower, an incredibly hot shower that burned him a little but he felt so dirty. He just wanted Brock’s scent off of him.

Sam sat of the floor of the bathtub, leaning back against the wall, putting a hand over his stomach and rubbing his unborn child lovingly. He wished his son could be born in a better situation, wished his son could have a decent sire. He was broken from that momentary peace when his alpha started banging on the bathroom door, yelling at him. Sam buried his head in his hands, crying and for the first time in his relationship with Brock he could honestly say he felt hate for _his_ alpha.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Sam’s shoulder, painful enough that he cried out. He climbed out the tub, still ignoring Brock and looked in the mirror and sure enough, the faded claim that was on the nape of his neck was completely gone.

And that was going to lead to even more hell.

~*~*~*~

 _“Samuel, you don’t have to go back.”_ Sam’s grandmother told him over the phone. He called her to tell her that he was moving out again. He had hoped that he would get the answering machine but of course his grandmother answered for her only grandchild.

“Grandma, it’s easier this way. And he said he would be different. He said we would go to counseling.” Sam lied but he just hated to hear the pain in her voice.

“Bullshit!” She said obviously catching his bluff.

“Grandma, I’ll be alright. I promise.” Sam tried to reassure her.

 _“You shouldn’t lie to your grandmother like that.”_ She said and guilt struck Sam’s heart. _“What happened baby? You wouldn’t have changed your mind so drastically unless he did something. Has he hurt you?”_ She asked, her voice slipping into a protective dominance.

“No, no grandma, I just… You know we have a child together. I just didn’t want to end up a single parent.”

 _“I don’t think you would have. Who’s that alpha who has their sent all over you?”_ She said and Sam was shocked. He didn’t know Bruce’s scent had marked him like that. Knowing that made his heart jump for joy though. He almost told her that Bruce was too good for him but he quickly changed his mind.

“Bruce is… Bruce has another gal.” Sam said and his grandmother huffed.

_“I highly doubt that. Alphas can read other alphas. He smelled like a great guy. You could have a great alpha instead of what you’re married to. Come back to me, please.”_

“Grandma, I swear I’ll come visit you in a few days.”

 _“Brock is too violent. You could kill you by then.”_ She said and the cold hard truth hit him right in the gut. It was so truthful that he couldn’t even say anything. She sighed, _“Okay baby, I’m going to let you go for now because I don’t want you worrying to much but if he keeps hurting you like this I’m going to do something.”_ That threat carried a hell of a lot more weight that someone would expect from an old lady. Brock honestly should be worried.

“Okay grandma. I love you.” Sam said. She told him she loved him back and he hung up the phone.

~*~*~*~

Sam laid awake in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, rubbing his brow. Brock was asleep next to him, his arm tightly clenched around Sam’s chest possessively but Sam wasn’t even thinking about Brock. He was thinking about Bruce. He thought about what is grandmother had told him, that he could have a great alpha. He thought about when their lips touched three weeks ago. He thought about how ready and willing he was to just go with Bruce right then and there.

_Wait, wait.” Bruce said as he pulled back from Sam. The omega stared up at him in shock and hurt, thinking Bruce didn’t want him.  “No, I want you. I really do but… I think you’re still very vulnerable right now.”_

Bruce had been right. Sam was very vulnerable right then. Still is if he would be honest with himself. But he was tired of it. He was tired of being a useless omega. He would have to be slick if he wanted to get away from Brock; it would have to be a long term plan. And it was a plan Sam was working on right now. It was a plan he would carry out. And when he would leave Brock the second time, he was going to stay gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
